


Aftermath

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I suck at tagging, Injury Recovery, Original Character(s), Truth twisting, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: With Mission City over, Galaxy slowly heals and recovers from the whole ordeal. Two years ago she would never have thought this would occur all because of a pair of glasses she found. However Galaxy has to keep the fact she met giant sentient alien robots a secret from her sister. Thankfully Optimus is there to help so Serena doesn't find out and go ballistic.
Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of my series. I am sorry it took so long to post, writers block hit me good this time around. Also if the summary didn't help clue you in this is after the first movie. I will only be doing one-shots before and after each movie because I've tried writing out the whole movie but I can't. So this is the result and if you have not watch the movies you might want to so you aren't lost. Anyway enjoy.

A blaring alarm woke Galaxy up from a dreamless sleep she got for once. She lifted a hand and slammed it down on the alarm clock. The young adult sat up and stretched slowly before wincing. Galaxy could feel her body was still sore from Mission City and if she could she'd sleep it off, but she couldn't due to school. She wasn't surprised she wasn't fully healed considering she was flung into a brick building and knocked off another. 

The blonde then slowly got out of her bed and made her way over to her closet. Then Galaxy choose the simplest outfit she could put on and wear without causing her body pain or hurting it more. And that outfit happened to be a light blue dress that went to her knees and a pair of black flats. Once she grabbed the dress and shoes, Galaxy made her way over to her bathroom. 

When she looked in the mirror, Galaxy couldn't help but cringe. She had a cut on her forehead, another cut on her cheek with a bruise and a second bruise going around her eye. 

"Thank the stars Ratchet is an amazing medic." she muttered as she poked her cuts before putting cover up and concealer on her face with a bit of eye shadow on. 

Once finished getting dressed, Galaxy made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make herself food before heading to her school. After eating a fruit salad and some yogurt, the seventeen year old made her way over to her Autobot guardian aka her 'car'. A smile formed on her face as the driver side door opened and got in. 

"Morning Bee." Galaxy said as she sat down and buckled herself in. 

**"To the base?"** Bee asked. 

"Not at this moment. I have school and I can't miss any classes because exams are in a few days." Galaxy explained as Bumblebee began driving. 

**"School?"** the Autobot asked rather confused. 

"It's where us humans go to learn. And it's very mandatory until we finish high school, then it becomes optional." Galaxy told her friend. 

When they stopped at a red light Galaxy stretched again and once more winced in slight pain. 

**"Are you ok?"** Bumblebee asked in concern. 

"I'm ok. I'm still sore that's all. So don't worry." Galaxy replied with a weak smile as the continued driving once the light turned green. Bumblebee was silent, concerned for his friend and charge. Soon they arrived at Galaxy's high school and Bee parked near the doors to help Galaxy. 

"Thanks Bee. See ya in a few hours." Galaxy said as she got out. 

Once she was inside the building Bumblebee commed Ratchet. 

::Bumblebee to Ratchet. Come in Ratchet.:: Bee commed. 

::Yes Bumblebee. Is something wrong?:: Ratchet replied. 

::Galaxy is still sore. Is that normal?:: Bumblebee asked. 

::Yes. Humans heal slow and take time to recover. Why?:: Ratchet inquired. 

::Well she winced when she stretched and that got me worried.:: Bumblebee stated. 

::That is understandable. However I will look over that and check to make sure Galaxy is healing fine once you arrive.:: Ratchet answered. 

::Ok but that might be a while. Galaxy has something called 'school'.:: Bumblebee explained. 

::That is fine. Just keep an optic out for Decepticons.:: Ratchet said. 

::Got it. Bee out.:: Bee said as he ended the comm. 

The Autobot scout then settled to wait for his charge and friend until she finished school. 

_Six hours later_

Galaxy had finally exited the building still sore and honestly she felt the day wouldn't end. She was however glad she had been sitting down at a desk for all her classes because there was no way she could have done gym with how she was feeling or stand for as long as that class wanted her to. Once she reached Bee and touched the driver side door's handle, the door popped open. 

"Hey Bee. I hope you weren't to bored waiting for me?" Galaxy asked as she got in the 'car'. 

**"Nope."** Bumblebee chirped cheerfully. 

The young woman giggled at her guardian's response as Bee began to drive and make their way towards the base which was a old military hanger. 

**"Ratchet wants to see you once we get to the base."** Bumblebee told Galaxy. 

"You commed him, didn't you." Galaxy said once she went over what her guardian said. 

Bumblebee's silence confirmed her statement. 

"Bumblebee I'm fine. Just sore." Galaxy told him. 

**"If you're sore you shouldn't wince."** Bee rebutted. 

"Shall I remind you I did get knocked around a bit. So when I stretch it bugs any bruise in the place I stretch." the blonde explained. 

**"Still going to Ratchet."** Bumblebee answered. 

Galaxy pouted slightly making Bee laugh at her antics. It took them about a half hour more before they reached the base. Once they did Lennox and Epps were waiting for them outside. 

"Hey squirt." Lennox said as Galaxy got out of Bee's alt mode. 

"Hi. How's everything going here?" Galaxy asked as she walked up to the two men. 

"Pretty good. We did have to explain school to them. Also you should have mentioned you were seventeen." Epps replied as they began walking towards the military hanger turned base. 

"There wasn't really a good time to tell that tidbit." Galaxy stated in return. 

"Fair point. The government however tried to use that to their advantage." Lennox told her as he remembered and it was not pretty. 

"Until Optimus mentioned my older sister." Galaxy finished with a grin. 

"Yep. We also got them to release her. She'll be brought here in two hours." Lennox said as they entered the base. Once the doors were shut after they entered, Bee transformed into his bi-ped form. 

"Uh does anyone have plan as on what to tell Serena because I can't lie. At all." Galaxy asked once they reached the other Autobots. 

"We do Galaxy. It is the truth but altered." Optimus told her as galaxy climbed the steps to the platform the humans use to be at a decent height to the Autobots. 

"Ok that's good to know we'll only be twisting the truth slightly. I really don't want Serena to freak out about this." Galaxy said. 

Ratchet then looked at her and narrowed his optics at the girl. 

"Why are your injuries covered?" he asked slightly mad. 

"Oh it was to avoid being asked questions. All I used was cover up and concealer to hide them" Galaxy replied. 

"Go clean it off so I can check them and your other injuries." Ratchet told her. 

Galaxy nodded before walking down the steps she just climbed up. Despite knowing she was fine, Galaxy knew not to mess with the medic. 

"Go easy on her. She is still a kid." Lennox told the medic. 

"Be that as it may, she shouldn't cover up her injuried on her face like that." the CMO replied. 

"Just don't throw a wrench at her." Ironhide said making Lennox and Epps look concerned. 

Ratchet simply gave the weapon specialist a dry look as Galaxy returned, make up no longer on her face. Ratchet then turned his attention to her. 

"Now let's check your injuries and see if they got any better." Ratchet told Galaxy as she nodded. 

_One hour and forty minutes later._

Ratchet had finally finished checking over Galaxy's injuries thoroughly and Galaxy was relieved. 

"So I'm good?" Galaxy asked. 

"In a manner of speaking. Don't do anything strenuous or stretch unless you have to. Other than that everything is healing just fine." Ratchet confirmed. 

"And my face? I don't mean it in the vain sort of way. How long will it take to heal?" the young adult asked. 

"At least three days. However you can not cover them up using what you did unless they are bandaged first. Am I clear youngling." Ratchet told her and she nodded in understanding. 

"Now that is done, your sister should be here soon." Optimus informed Galaxy. 

"Great but uh how are you going to bend the truth exactly." Galaxy asked in confusion. 

Optimus and the other Autobots smiled before transforming. Galaxy, Lennox and Epps looked at then very confused until holograms appeared beside the vehicles. 

"No way." Galaxy as she bounded down the steps of the platform Ratchet placed her on to check over her injuries. The two soldiers followed in suit down the platform they were on. 

"How are you able to do this?" Lennox asked as he and Epps reached the bottoms of the steps, finally catching up to Galaxy. 

"These are holoforms. They allow us to blend in easier." Optimus explained. 

"So they're solid?" Galaxy asked as she poked Optimus's shoulder.

"Very." he replied as Bumblebee hugged Galaxy. 

"Ok that's sweet. Wait can Bee talk using it?" Lennox asked. 

"Sadly no. I couldn't fix that." Ratchet replied. 

"Um I don't mean to be insensitive or anything but how did Bee lose his voice." Galaxy asked now free from Bumblebee's hug. 

"Megatron ripped out his vocal processor." Optimus said sadly looking at his scout and adopted son. 

Lennox and Epps looked horrified while Galaxy clutched her throat. 

"That's horrible. You don't think he'll come back from the dead and try doing that to me do you? I mean I was the one who shoved the All Spark into his chest so he'd be pretty mad and want to kill me" Galaxy asked nervously. 

"I do not know but I will not let that happen." Optimus told her and she nodded. 

"Ok let's move on. How long do you think we can keep this a secret from squirt's sister." Lennox asked changing the subject. 

"A while if no one slips up." Galaxy said as they heard a car arrive. 

Soon a different blonde entered the military hanger and Galaxy smiled before she raced over to her. 

"Serena!" she yelled as she hugged her sister. 

"Galaxy! Oh thank the stars you're alright." Serena said as she held her little sister tightly, as if she would disappear if she let go. 

"Of course I'm alright. Why would you say that." Galaxy said as she let go of Serena. 

"Well it's because I was told you were being targeted by a Warlord terrorist." Serena explained as Galaxy flinched. 

"Oh yeah. That's why." the smaller blonde said with a wince. 

"I apologize for involving your sister in our war." Optimus said getting Serena's attention. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. You involved her because you needed her help. In fact I should be thanking you for keeping her safe." Serena said. 

Optimus then turned his head towards Galaxy and smiled at the smaller blonde. 

"And that will continue. While she is around us we will keep her safe." he said shocking Galaxy. 

Serena sighed in relief and smiled glad to here her sister will be safe with them. 

"That is good to know and hear. I take it there are a few things both of us need to know." she said and Optimus nodded. 

They then began to walk towards one of the meeting rooms to talk and explain what they can without revealing anything to Serena. Galaxy couldn't help but smile because she finally got a new family, even if they weren't human. She could feel the empty hole that was there in her heart for the past two years fade and become whole again. She intended to fight with everything she had to protect her new family, making sure she would not lose this one and no one would stop her. 


End file.
